Dare and ask the Naruto cast!
by angeldestroyer1
Summary: Yes, I did it again... Don't hate me! My sister erased it! So please send dares and questions! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE! And there is Sasuke bashing.. If your a fan girl... GO AWAY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characthers….

It was a normal day in Konoha… suddenly a black hole quickly drag the Naruto characthers to it…..

_It a dark place_

Naruto: Where are we?

Itachi: I don't know.

Sasuke: Me neither…. Wait a minute… ITACHI I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!! charges

chidori

There will be no fighting!!!!! said the voice somewhere…

Sasuke: stops chidori Who are you?

I am Angel you can call me Angel-sama, Master, Voice of the sky, or just Angel, but Sasuke will call me Master!!!

Sasuke: Never…

You will….Or you die!!!… MUHAHAHAAHA!!!!!….

Sasuke: Ok, Master!!!!!

Kakashi: Ummm… Angel may I ask you a question?

Well, ok Kakashi, what is it?

Kakashi: Why are we here?

You all are going to answer the questions from fans

Garra: What fans?

Your Naruto fan girl or boys… Didn't you guys know you guys are famous!!!

Naruto: Famous of what?

You guys just don't know… It's the famous popular Television show called Naruto!!!!

Naruto: I'm starting it!!!!!!! DATTEBAYOOO!!!!! YES I'M FAMOUS!!!!!! IN YOUR FACE SASUKE I'M POPULAR!!!!!!!

Sakura: Why would anybody would watch Naruto!!! It should be starting Sasuke or me, because I'm the most beautiful person on the show!!!

Ino: No!!!! It should be me not forehead girl!!!

Sakura: INO PIG!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino: FOREHEAD GIRL!!!!!!!

Sakura and Ino having a cat fight

Ok… while we're waiting. WE NEED MAIL!!!!!! PLS SEND SOME DARES OR QUESTIONS!!!! PLS WE NEED THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody: YES!!!! WE NEED THEM!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. And will never own it…_

"_OKAY!! WE HAVE REVIEWS EVERY ONE!!" Angel the author of this story shouted for all of the Naruto characters to hear. But unfortunately it did not wake them up. Even just one of them. "HELLO!!" Angel again shouted for the whole room to hear but it again did not work. "PEOPLE!!" She shouted but did not work… "lazy asses" she mumbled to her self, "you all made me have to do this… but I'm sorry…" she said, "Pikachu, thunder bolt them with all you got….. Now…" she said._

"_PIKACHU!!" The little yellow mouse screamed. Then suddenly bright yellow thunder sudden arise making the room heat up after a few seconds of heating the room the thunder suddenly strike every body in the room except for Angel and Pikachu. Everybody screamed in pain of the powerful strike of the lighting making everybody faint. "…. I did not think about that…" Angel said as she sweat dropped for what she have done. "okay readers please wait for them to wake up…hehehe…" she said rubbing the back of her head and put the bodies on each bed…._

_--FAST FORWARD--_

"_OKAY!! NOW WE ARE BACK!! Sorry about the accident before…" Angel said. _

_Sasuke: Let's just get started…._

_Angel: Fine… Mr. Emo….._

_Sasuke: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!Angel: Nothing…._

_Sasuke: fine…_

_Angel: okay this first review is from __poshpuppy27:_

_Okay.. Nice story ahahahaha… since your asking for dares or interviews…_

_Dares:_

_1.) I dare Kakashi to stare.. JUST STARE! Of the book of "make-out Paradise" and "make out Tactics" in the 5 solid minutes… He won't read them or even touch them…_

_2.) I dare Naruto to smell Ramen.. Ype a ramen in a bowl.. Fresh and still hot… Yup! Just smell! No eating!_

_3.) I dare Itachi wear a dress and dance like a sissy girl!_

_4.) I dare Sasuke & Sakura, Neji & Tenten to be locked in a closet for 7 minutes._

_5.) and finally… I dare (evil chuckle)… Chouji to be locked in a room with mountains of food but with him tied in a chair and with tape in his mouth…_

_There! I like your story! So let's see what'll happen if they did these! Ahahahahaha… (evil chuckle)_

"Okay Kakashi! Do your freaking dare!" Angel said as she drag Kakashi. "wait.. NO!!" Kakashi said. "YES YOU WILL DO THE DARE!" She said. Angel drag Kakashi to a nearby chair and slam his butt on it, tied his body to the chair using really strong ropes, and tied his hands to his back and made him look at his precious books. "Kakashi, I expect you to hold your bladder on this book." she said and left the room and close the light which can only can see is his precious book. Angel left him all alone. 'Kakashi, you can do this…' he thought and suddenly sweat came down from his forehead. 'Kakashi, I know you want to know what happens next… Just still hold it a bit more longer' he thought to himself and looked at the clock.

'DAMN!' he cursed to himself, 'it only passed three freaking seconds…' he said… More sweat continue to fall from his head. 'Must read…. Must read…. Must read' he said. Just a few seconds past and his losing control and is now twitching violently… "AHHH!! I MUST READ!!" He screamed and rip and strong, huge ropes that tied to his hands and body. He can't take it any more. He must read his book in order to survive the wilderness. He jump on top of the table and snatch the book as if it is really, really precious like gold. But to him his book is more important than any thing. He went wild and read it. "VICTORY IS MINE!! WOOOOOOO!!" Kakashi celebrated. Angel stepped in the room in a mad mood. "You… will… pay…" Angel said and did a very bad thing to Kakashi. A very bad thing. Which made him out cold for days…

"okay…. The next dare is for Naruto…" Angel said. "Okay! DATTEBAYO!!" Naruto answered. Angel made Naruto look at the fresh and still hot ramen right in front of him. 'this looks good' he said as he is drooling right in front of it. "Naruto please do not eat the ramen…" Angel said. "okay…." Naruto said. 'dang….. that ramen smell SO DAMN GOOD!' Naruto thought.

**A few minutes later…..**

Angel: Ok Naruto you did a great job. Much, much better than Kakashi… You can eat the ramen….. NOW!

Naruto: YAY!! THANK YOU ANGEL-SAMA! (starts eating ramen)

Angel: your welcome…. WEASEL DO YOUR DARE!

Itachi: NO WAY WILL I WEAR A DRESS AND DANCE LIKE A FREAKING GIRL!

Angel: (in a scary voice) are you disobeying me, weasel?

Itachi: (shivers) n-no m-ma'am…..

Angel: Good… You better not… Now do your dare….

"Yes master…." Itachi said and left the room to change. A couple of minutes past and he came back with a dress. Sasuke tried his best not laugh like the others, but can't help it like the others.

Everybody except for Itachi: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Angel: I have to take pictures of this and post this on photobucket and youtube! (starts taking pictures)

Then there was a sudden knock from the door.

Angel: COMING!…. (runs to the door and opens it) Yes?

??: Yes I am Fugaku Uchiha… And you called me and the rest of the adults: Obito Uchiha, Mitoko Uchiha, The 1st and 2nd and 3rd and 4th hokages, and Kushina Uzumaki from the Soul Society.

Angel: Yes I'm Angel nice to meet you! (shakes hands with all of them) Please, please! Do come in!

Then adults enter and start to stare at Itachi wearing women's clothing.

Sasuke: F-f-FATHER! MOTHER! (runs and hugs both of his parents) MOMMY! DADDY!

Fugaku: Sasuke…?

Sasuke: Yes daddy?

Fugaku: Why is your big brother wearing women's clothing?

Sasuke: It was a dare…..

Mitoko: SASUKE!!

Sasuke: MOMMY! (hugs his mother) MOMMY!

Angel: (coughs) baby….

Sasuke: (cries) ANGEL-SAMA THANK-YOU! (hugs angel's legs)

Angel: Damn… I'm suppose to torture him… not make him happy….

Mitoko: Itachi… why?

Itachi: A freaking dare….

Angel: Ok weasel-

Itachi: STOP CALLING ME WEASEL!

Angel: Your name means 'weasel'

Itachi: Fine (pouts)

Angel: you have not did the dance….

Itachi: no…

Angel: Yes

Itachi: no

Angel: yes

Itachi: no

Angel: Yes….. that's final or else the room of doom is your other option…

Sasuke: SEND HIM TO THE ROOM OF DOOM! AND LET HIM GET KILLED!

Angel: no….

Sasuke: fine…

Angel: What is your choice Itachi?

Itachi: Okay fine (dances like a sissy girl)

Angel: (starts recording it) …. Yes baby this will go on Youtube…

Sasuke: HAHAHA!!

Fugaku: (starts twitching) Itachi you're a shame for our clan….

Itachi: but father-

Fugaku: NO BUTS!

Itachi: dad… I….

Fugaku: SILENCE! GOD DAMN ITACHI YOUR IN A DRESS!

Itachi: SO?!

Fugaku: YOUR GAY!

Itachi: AM NOT! PROVE IT!

Fugaku: Itachi… my boy… your in a dress… and dance like a lady… your gay…

Itachi:…..

Angel: ….. Okay lets move to the next dare….. Sasuke and Sakura in that closet (points to a closet) and Tenten and Neji in that closet (points to another closet)..

Sasuke: NO WAY WILL I GET LOCKED IN A CLOSET WITH SAKURA! NO WAY IN HELL!

Sakura: YAY! IN YOUR FACE INO!! YAY! SASUKE-KUN!

Ino: NO!!

Angel: YES SASUKE!!

Sakura: YES!! THANK YOU ANGEL-SAMA!!

Sasuke: NO!!

Angel: No problem Sakura!

Sasuke: NO!!

Sakura: YAY!!

Sasuke: NO!!

Angel: (drags Sasuke to a closet with Sakura) okay enjoy!

Sasuke: NO! PLEASE DON'T-

Angel: (closes door)

Sasuke: …go….

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: GO AWAY!!

-- outside the closet--

Angel: okay TenTen and Neji go to the another closet…

TenTen and Neji: HAI! (goes to closet)

Angel: okay now that's, that's settled lets move on the next dare. Chouji do your dare!.

Chouji: (to busy eating to notice Angel)

Angel: Chouji do your dare!

Chouji: (ignoring)

Angel: Chouji?

Chouji: (still ignoring)

Angel: THAT'S IT!

With that Angel dragged Chouji to a big room with lots of food and tied him to a chair and taped him mouth. There are all kinds of food chips, hot dogs, hamburgers, soft drinks, and any kind of food in the whole wide world. "do not eat" she said and slammed the door shut…

-- back to the cast--

Angel: okay next letter…. Is from Bloodied-rose-petal:

_Garra are you dating anyone?_

_Sasuke, why does your hair stick up like a chickens butt?_

_Author… can we dare the characters?_

_Naruto what is your favorite type of ramen?_

Angel: Garra are you dating anyone?

Garra: sadly… no….

Angel: anyway SasuGAY's still in the closet… I'll go get him.. 

Angel went to Sasuke's and Sakura's closet. She open the door slowly to only find out Sakura raping the poor, poor, poor Sasuke.

Angel: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Sakura: (turns head slowly) OH! ANGEL-SAMA!

Angel: …. What the hell were you doing?

Sakura: NOTHING, NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL!

Angel: come, come Sasuke you have a question (drags Sasuke outside the closet)

Sasuke: (reads the question) wtf… IT DOES NOT!

Angel: Actually it does… Some people think it's a chickens ass and some people think it's a cockatoo's head…

Sasuke: IT DOES NOT!

Angel: whatever…. Yeah you can do dares and questions…

Naruto: Well, I LIKE MANY KIND OF RAMENS FIRST IS-

And Naruto started talking about what kind of ramen he likes without a single pause in 2 hours.

Angel: OKAY,OKAY WE DAMN GET IT!

Naruto: okay…

Angel: Next is from sco23:

_I dare the boys to tickle toture Ino, Sakura, TeTen, Hinata, and Temari for 72 hours. I dare Chouji to be tied to a chair and watch as I eat the last bite of his food. I dare Sasuke to cut of all his hair and scream I'm crazy in the village. I dare Jaraiya to be locked in the closet for a week with the girls but they can't hurt him._

Angel: Okay boys do your dare!

Boys: OKAY! (starts tickling all the girls)

Girls: HAHAHAHAHA!!

Chouji: NO!! (faints)

Angel: it's just one last bite

Chouji: (wakes) yeah… but… the last one is always the best….

Angel: (sweat-drooped) okay……. Sasuke?

Sasuke: NO WAY!Angel: YES!

Sasuke: NO!

Angel: YES!

Sasuke: NO! what will you do about it?

Angel: hmm… I'll make Gluttony eat you…

Shikamaru: Who's Gluttony?

Everyone: YEAH?

Angel: you guys don't know?

Everyone: yeah… that's why we're asking you…

Angel: hehehe…. Gluttony is a second version of Chouji except eats anything and anyone…

Shikamaru: (shivers) h-he even e-eats humans?

Angel: Yup…

Sasuke: (shivers) …….

Angel: just do your dare Sasuke…. So you won't get hurt (pulls out gun and points it at Sasuke)

Sasuke: (shivers) …….

Angel: (in a scary voice) So what do you say Sasuke…. -kun…..?

Sasuke: I-I'll do the d-dare…

Angel: (still in scary voice) good boy….

Sasuke then cut all his hair and dashed through the streets of Konoha saying "I AM CRAZY!!"

Random person 1: dude what's Sasuke's problem?

Random person 2: I have no idea…

Random person 3: I think he went crazy…

Random person 4: He needs a medication…..

-- back to the cast--

Angel: okay girls and Jaraiya….

Jaraiya: OH SWEET VICTORY!! (major nose bleed)

Tsunade: (punches Jaraiya) shut up…….

Angel: okay just do it…

Girls: (gulps) goes to a closet

Jaraiya: JACKPOT!! (goes skipping to the closet and closes door)

Girls: AHHHHHHHHH!! SICK PERVERT!!

Angel: (sign)…. Next is from Vampire'sDarkAngel:

_Idk wut I want them 2 do but I want Xteremely funny dare 2 happen…_

_O wait I got something. It was on juno. Actually I got 2. I want some1 to tell Naruto "gosh Banana shut your freakin' gob"_

_Also you know the scene with the banana and the teacher in health class? Oro should be the teacher w/ the banana._

Angel: Okay I want someone to tell Naruto that…

Sasuke: I'll do it… gosh Banana shut your freakin' gob…

Angel: (slaps Sasuke)

Sasuke: WTF?! What was that for women?! Is because I told Naruto!

Angel: No… I just like slapping you… (laughs)

Sasuke: Whatever…..

Angel: okay I don't understand the second dare… please be more specific…. Next dare is from Music-Warrior-Nightsong:

_Ok, I have some_

_1. Naruto, did you know that Hinata freken loves you?_

_2. Hinata, now that I told Naruto, will you ask him out for crying out loud, and_

_3. Naruto, I dare you to kiss Hinata!_

_Thank you_

Angel: okay Naruto…

Naruto: Hinata likes me? (blushes)

Hinata: I- I- I- YES! (blushes) will you go out with me? Naruto-kun?

Naruto: FINALLY! YOU ASKED! (kisses Hinata)

All girls: AWWWWWW!!

Angel: SO KAWAI!!

All girls: AWWWWWW!! SO CUTE!!

Angel: I'm afraid that's all for today… Thank you for reading and reviewing… PLEASE KEEP SENDING REVIEWS REMEMBER YOU CAN DARE AND ASK!! COME AGAIN!!Lee: GOSH!! SO YOUTHFUL!!

Angel: (sighs)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the rest… Thank you…..

Angel: OK! AND WE ARE BACK!

Sasuke: Damn, Angel….

Angel: (in a scary voice) What… did… you… say?

Sasuke: hn, you don't scare me….

Angel: (pulls out gun)… die…

Sasuke: SORRY!!

Angel: hnn…

Then their was a knock on the door and someone dashed in…

??: Big sister what are you doing?

Angel: oh its only you Alex….

Alex: What were you do-… WHAT THE FUCK?!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Alex: BIG SISTER IS THIS THE NARUTO CAST?!

Angel: yeah……

Alex: YAY!! So why are they here?

Angel: Their here to answer questions or do dares the fans sent them and I'm the host…

Alex: COOL! CAN I BE IN IT?!

Angel: Sure….

Alex: YAY!!...

Shikamaru: so troublesome….

Temari: everything troublesome to you……

Shikamaru: whatever….. Zzz….zzz……zzz…zzz… (sleeps)

Angel: Okay we only have one review for today… (sighs) oh well… this is from asami357:

_I'm a sasuke "fan girl" (I don't love him like a fangirl I love like a… fanLADY!! oh what now?!) anyways, as much as I love him, I think Sasuke bashing and jokes KICK . Lol I'm mean to my anime hubby. XD but I have a question for Sasuke… "how the HELL does he get his hair to stick up like that?" and a question for Naruto "what is your most embarrassing dream?"_

Sasuke: I use hair gel…..

Angel: yeah… he uses about 5 bottles a day….

Sasuke: wrong I use 10 bottles a day….

Alex: wow……

Naruto: I don't have a embarrassing dream… except to be HOKAGE!!

Alex: no… your dream is to kiss Sasuke…..

Naruto: NO WAY!! I AM NOT GAY!!

Alex: I mean SasGAY……

Sasuke: WHAT?!

Angel: first your hair is like and chickens ass or a cockatoos head and now your gay… people must hate you so much now….

Sasuke: I AM NOT GAY!!

Alex: Oh yeah… then what about this picture of you and Naruto having sex? (shows picture)

Sasuke: NO WAY!!

Sakura: Sasuke…..kun…… DIE NARUTO!!

Naruto: EPPPPPP!! (starts running)

Angel: oh well I think I have to end the show now that there no more reviews…

Alex: NO!! NOT YET!!

Angel: what do you expect me to do?

Alex: put random events….

Angel: how-

Once again someone knock on the door….

"Another one." Angel sighed. And run to the door, opens it, and looks around but nobody is there…

Angel: huh? Nobody's here…. (almost close here but someone yelled)

??: OVER HERE!!

Angel: (looks around) where?

??: DOWN HERE!!

Cliff hanger……. Please send reviews!! DARES AND QUESTIONS SEND THEM HERE!!


End file.
